


'Need a little sweetness in my life

by cimberelly



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Fluff, Kise is Not Underage, M/M, Ojisan!Aomine, Stripper!Kise, SugarBaby!Kise, SugarDaddy!Aomine, at least at first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 14:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cimberelly/pseuds/cimberelly
Summary: CEO Aomine Daiki is too busy for a Sugar Baby but he has enough heart (and more than enough money) to consider wanting to take care of, and cherish, one struggling Kise Ryouta.(aka The Fluffiest Sugar Baby AU I Could Ever Write)





	'Need a little sweetness in my life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FluffyInsanity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyInsanity/gifts).



> This will be as fluffy as I can make it and will be updated whenever an update comes and I will be jumping around the timeline. Yay.
> 
> For Fluffy (Julie) because she loves this AU so much. Take it easy, dear.

“It’s not the typical Valentine’s Day present, but I hope you like it,” was what Hayama Koutarou of the Akashi Group had said before pretty much leaving him in this room. A private room of a so-called gentleman’s club a.k.a. a glorified strip joint for people with more money. 

On Valentine's Day.

He supposed he'd feel more like a loser had he been the type to give a shit about occasions like Valentine's Day. Beyond insisting that Satsuki not handmade her giri choco for him, the holiday hardly signified, especially since he was currently single. Valentine's Day was spent working and he had expected to spend it at home alone but apparently Akashi Seijuro had other plans for him. He didn't really know if he liked that or not yet. Still, it would be rude to turn down their new business partner's efforts at playing nice.

Daiki sighed and idly looked around, loosening his tie as he did so. The place looked pretty standard--plush seats, a drinks set up and a little stage for a private show-- and already he felt a touch bored. He had been to places like this all over the world and while they had been plenty exciting in his younger years, they have pretty much lost their sparkle at the age of 28. Maybe because now his meetings ran longer with more important people who were smarter or more annoying and therefore said meetings were much more exhausting. He didn’t like to think his age was also a factor but Satsuki always looked at him so evenly when he started to protest that he had just started to let it go. Fuck, being older sucked.

He'd just barely reached for his drink when someone came into the room. Daiki kind of hated how he just had to stop and stare.

This wasn't his first private session and honestly, he liked tits. A lot. Liked 'em big and filled with the most beautiful dreams. All his ex-girlfriends had had the prerequisite bountiful bust size and he'd had fun with them while it lasted.

But he'd also always been weak for a pretty face and this boy who just sashayed in like he owned the place (in what looked like a fucking corset and heels, Jesus) was probably the prettiest one he had ever seen.

“Aomine Daiki-sama?,” the pretty boy asked, golden head tilted in inquiry before breaking into a smile, soft but also alluring. “My name is Ki. I'll be your entertainment for the night.”

Thankfully, Daiki had the time to pull up his jaw from the ground as Ki did his introduction. Fuck, he was not some hormonal college kid with a whole concept of bisexualism to discover. He was a grownass man and he should not be slackjawed at the mere sight of a very pretty boy who was barely clothed. The kid himself looked like he was barely out of college.

A deep breath and a sip of his drink managed to get him back into a less enthralled state of mind. Yes, Ki was here for his entertainment but he got here because of business. He was pretty sure whatever happened here would be communicated back to the Akashi heir and thus he should still be in his best behavior. Only fools took such a generous offering at face value.

So made himself comfortable and faced forward, doing his best to be loose and relax. Akashi was generous and he would enjoy the show but within definite, clear limits.

“Nice to meet you, Ki,” he greeted the dancer cordially, watching him move forward with sensual grace. “Show me what you got.”

In turn, Ki smiled that smile, slow but oh so pretty, as he ran fingertips down along the well-situated pole at the center of the stage.

“Will do,” Ki said with a touch of gentle mischief in his tone just as he stepped closer to the pole. “Oh, and Happy Valentine's Day, sir.”

Despite himself, Daiki found a smile lifting the sides of his lips.

“Thanks…”

And he sat back and watched.


End file.
